


My mind's running from me

by kixxy23



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Life Fibers, Angels are Terrifying (Good Omens), Clone First One For All User, First One For All User is Midoriya Hisashi, Forth Story-, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, I have no idea what I'm doing and you can't stop me, I'll update tags as I go, Life Fibers, Midoriya Inko is Shimura Nana's daughter, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is an Angel, Midoriya Izuku is an Eldritch Abomination, Midoriya Izuku might be a God, OP Midoriya Izuku, Parental Sensei | All For One, Plot Ideas, Protective Sensei | All For One, Quirk Theory (My Hero Academia), Quirk that makes you show your true self, Quirk: Gaia Syndrome, Quirks Come From Life Fibers, References to Christianity, References to Greek Mythos, Scissor Blades, Second Story-, Senketsu reforms himself, Sensei | All For One Trains Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Story Prompts, Supportive Sensei | All For One, Third Story-, Vigilante Midoriya Hisashi, Villain thought that Izuku would be a narcissist, dad for one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: Collection of Prompts and maybe One-Shots. Feel free to adopt! Just link me to it if you create it.
Relationships: First One For All User & Midoriya Izuku, First One For All User/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Senketsu, Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. Inheritance (My Hero Academia and Kill La Kill)

Tags Prefered~

Fandoms:

僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia

Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)

Relationships:

Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One

Midoriya Izuku & Senketsu

Midoriya Izuku & Junketsu

Additional Tags:  
Life Fibers  
Quirk Theory (My Hero Academia)  
Quirks Come From Life Fibers  
Parental Sensei | All For One  
Supportive Sensei | All For One  
Alternate Universe - Flower Shop  
Alternate Universe - Life Fibers  
Dad For One  
Sensei | All for One is NOT Midoriya Hisashi  
Protective Sensei | All for One  
Senketsu reforms himself  
Scissor Blades  
Other Additional Tags to Be Added  
Sensei | All For One Trains Midoriya Izuku  
Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk  
Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk (From the Scissor Blades and/or Senketsu and/or AFO)

~

  
"Almost everyone has Life-Fibers. Even Quirkless people generally have one. Quirks start showing up in people with two or more. The limit the average body can take, before damage to a person's mind or body starts, is six to eight Life-Fibers. There are very few who can handle more than ten." He pauses, looking Izuku in the eyes. "As I stated before, I can take these Life-Fibers. It's my Quirk. Much like the Scissor-Blades, I can remove a person's Life-Fibers with just touching them."  
His gaze returns to the black uniform before him. His brothers' hero costume.  
"My brother was like you. He had no Quirk. He didn't even have Life-Fibers in his system. Not until he'd put on this suit. He was able to develop a Quirk after consistent exposure, but before that, he'd use this suits' power to be a hero."  
"How did a sailor uniform do that?" Izuku's confusion was palpable.  
He smirked at the question.  
"It's made entirely of Life-Fibers."

  
~

  
Hisato Junichiro remembers the first time he met Midoriya Izuku.

  
The tiny head of green blended well with the tall, leafy plants the child had been using to hide from a group of his peers. He gently steered all the other children out when the 'leader' started showing their poor control of his emotions and inappropriate use of explosions.

Though he had seen the boy walk by and sniff the flowers before then, this was when he talked to him.  
  
And in the days (years) to come, the five-year-old child kept coming back. One part for safety and two parts for the companionship Hisato offered.  
  
He must admit, he had become happier since the child decided to keep coming back. And after meeting Inko, he'd even become closer to the family. He'd nanny the young boy, which gave Inko plenty of time to focus on her job. And it was never a problem. Not when Izuku was so much like his little brother. Their stories were as similar as their personalities and aspirations.

When he was injured from his fight with All Might and finally became well enough to go to his flower shop, Hisato discovered that Izuku and Inko had blown-up his phone trying to get in contact with him. Yes, he had to lie and say that he got caught in the Chainsaw-Villians' path that day, but all he could feel was the wholeness of his heart at being worried over and missed.

  
~~~~~~

  
Midoriya Izuku doesn't remember much from the first time he met Junichiro Hisato. The man and his flower-shop have always been there, in his memories.  
  
His shop always seemed to be on the way back from any school he went to. And, while he hadn't gone inside until that fateful day he was running from Kacchan, the man would always see him sniffing the flowers and wave.  
  
He was there while Izuku's father was overseas. He was there when Izuku was running from bullies. He was there to say Izuku could still be a Hero without a Quirk. Jun-san was always there. Like a dad. Or a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junichiro means 'First Son'  
> Hisato means 'One With A Long Life'


	2. Renegade Clone (My Hero Academia)

Tags~

Relationships:

First One For All User/Midoriya Inko  
Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko  
First One For All User & Midoriya Izuku  
Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might

Additional Tags:

Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi  
First One For All User is Midoriya Hisashi  
Vigilante Midoriya Hisashi  
Clone First One For All User  
Midoriya Inko is Shimura Nana's Daughter

~

Hisashi remembered waking up for the first time in this new world.

Well, not a new world, but close enough. Almost 200 years had passed since his death and 'rebirth'. And, of course, his brother was in the thick of it all. What with Hisashi coming to with medical equipment everywhere, and himself suspended in a chamber. He's still not too sure what his brother was even doing, cloning him. But he escaped whatever facility he was left in.

Then, there was the problem with trying to navigate this world.

Really? What was the point of being a hero if you got paid? Hisashi remembered practically living in the shadows in a run-down apartment doing vigilante work. He could understand, really he could, but why do you need so many heroes? Only to place them and their life in the spotlight? Underground heroes were much better at actually being heroes, though.

Just as always, he could _never_ just **_not_** help.

Of course, he'd become a Vigilante again. After he got a job and a stable income.

He just didn't expect her. Another Vigilante, ripping the teeth out of a scumbag. Hisashi was just there to get the human trafficking ring to lose some men, but he came out of the situation with a large crush.

They dated. Fell in love. Had a kid.

His life couldn't get better.

Then his son, Izuku, was found to be Quirkless. He loved his son all the same. He couldn't be around all that often. He did try to keep in contact. He just didn't want his brother to hurt his family. He also found who was the most recent container of his past self's Quirk.

It all cumulated when Izuku went to the entrance exam. Broken bones and a new Quirk that wasn't his.

He was going to fucking punch All Might.


	3. When Worms Turn (My Hero Academia and maybe some Good Omens or Supernatural elements)

Tags:

Quirk that makes you show your true self  
Midoriya Izuku is an Eldritch Abomination  
he's an angel  
Angels are Terrifying (Good Omens)  
Inspired by Good Omens  
Midoriya Izuku might be a God  
Slime Villain Incident Happens Differently  
(I have no idea what I'm doing and you can't stop me)  
Even A Worm Will Turn

Summary:  
A Quirk that reveals who you really are on the inside? And it does so permanently unless the Quirks' user undoes it? How are you supposed to defend against that?!? At least it has a long cooldown time for the same victim. That is until it's used on a child that was previously a victim of the Villain's partner.  
And Izuku doesn't necessarily want to change back.

Story:

All Izuku could feel was something akin to his nerve endings being boiled as his senses melted and expanded. Pain leaked from his very bones. His lungs were slowly turning to dust, which escaped as a cloud as he desperately tried to get air. Skin started to turn black and cracked apart like dry dirt. He scratched at his arms but they dissolved under his touch. The mist that formed from his body's rapid deterioration looked like galaxies swirling into existence and covered his body from sight.

He remembered how he got into this situation. He was walking in an underpass to go home when a sludge-like man came out of the sewer and suffocated him. But he'd managed to grab one of the Villian's eyes and squeezed. Izuku was quickly flung from the grip. Only for another Villian to appear, running to the underpass, as All-Might himself launched out of the same sewer opening. The new Villian said something about how, even if they would be caught and go to jail, she was going to damage his ego by hurting 'the kid'.

It took only seconds for the Quirk to hit his skin and cause the pain he's in now.

"What the fuck?!!?!? This isn't supposed to happen!!! This isn't what my Quirk does!!!" He hears the Villian's yelling.

_Then what was it supposed to do?_

Thank whoever heard, since All-Might asked the same thing.

**"What in the world was it supposed to do!?!?!"**

"My Quirk just makes someone turn into their 'true-self'! If you're a crybaby or a narcissist, you'd become a caricature of that. If you were already in an extreme, it could change your body to be more like it. Like having larger eyes, mirrors, two faces, even multiple arms, or gaining the ability to spit venom. It's generally a combination between a persons personality and their Quirk! Nothing like this! This is the most extreme case yet!"

"Quir **-rrrrrrrr** -Quir **k** -less _sssss **ssssssssssss**_." He managed to chock with his last full breath.

"I, uh. I've never used it on a Quirkless person before. Fuck."

"Let's get out of here." The Sludge Villian finally decided.

Izuku blacked out before he could hear anymore.


	4. Gaia Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give up on formatting, but I'm still organizing as best as I can. I have had this idea so long, I've deleted the original story 5 times, wrote three excerpts, made art, and came up with a clothing line for this story. This is my baby. I don't know how to start it or end it and that's why I'm posting it here. I will make a story out of it. Eventually.

Tags:

Midoriya Izuku has a Quirk

OP Midoriya Izuku

References to Greek Mythos

References to Christianity

Quirk: Gaia Syndrome

Summary: Midoriya Izuku finds out he does, in fact, have a Quirk. It... Just doesn't work well for a 'Hero'. He names it Gaia Syndrome, due in part to the nature of activation and its' effects.

Depending on his mood he can change almost everything about the natural world around him. Happiness can cause clouds to dissipate, flowers to bloom (plants, in general, seem more healthy), and animals around him to act more friendly, bringing a wave of joy to those around him. Sadness can make plants wilt or die, clouds and even rain can occur. Anger can cause a fire to become stronger, animals to attack, plants to grow thorns, and earthquakes, tsunamis, and other disasters to happen.

If 'Gaia' is 'awakened' (i.e. Izuku is picked up) and aims to use their emotions on someone or something, the more control over the emotion being used the more control over what happens.

To activate, Izuku needs to be picked up. This person picking him up is then dubbed 'Atlas'.

'Atlas' will suffer the effects of picking up 'Gaia'. Depending on Izuku's feelings towards 'Atlas' the effect can vary. If deemed 'unworthy' the weight of the 'world' will get stronger. The 'Atlas' will suffer until they put Izuku/'Gaia' down. They will wear the weight of their sins, the sins of others, and watch as the evil of man unfolds from the beginning to the end of all existence. 'Unworthy' can range from a hated foe to someone Izuku doesn't trust. Or someone simply picking Izuku up without his consent.

The 'worthy' can pick up Izuku/'Gaia' with little fan-fare. Becoming 'Atlas' fills them with an extreme need to keep holding on; as if the world itself would end should they fail. They are filled with honor and responsibility. But, this can turn someone into an obsessive mess. One can get addicted to god-like powers. An 'Atlas' who is deemed 'worthy' becomes more powerful than before holding up 'Gaia'. They gain extreme strength, can regenerate faster, have more stamina, speed increases, the mind is more powerful, reinforced body, and general sturdiness. When the 'worthy' 'Atlas' sets Izuku down, they feel extreme fatigue. In some cases, prolonged exposure without setting Izuku down can cause an 'Atlas' to fall into a short coma. To be 'worthy' Izuku simply has to view that person as trust-worthy, good-natured, or heroic. (All-Might will always be able to pick Izuku up with little ramifications due to the boys' Hero worship.)

If someone is on Izuku's back and Izuku jumps, it still counts. 'Gaia Syndrome' stops the moment Izuku touches Earth. Quirks that cause someone to be lifted can also affect Izuku. Inko used to be able to cause the effect with her Quirk when Izuku was small. Ochaco can also do this. But, since they are not actually holding Izuku up, they don't gain any benefits that come with it.


End file.
